Kaidan Got Hot
by lvrofreading
Summary: This is a short one shot full of Shenko fluff. Kaidan was always cute but some things get better with age.


**Here is some cute Shenko fluff, I hope you enjoy :)**

Kaidan Got Hot

Tara Shepard was not the type of woman who would harm a civilian, but she was sorely tempted to smack this one. Kaidan was at a kiosk thirty feet away being "assisted" by a pretty, blond shopkeeper. The attractive woman had been helping him for ten minutes now and Tara was certain that if the woman did not remove her hand from his arm Tara would remove it for her. Beside the commander, Garrus chuckled loudly having seen the snarl forming on Shepard's face.

The entire crew was at the Ward's marketplace stocking up on weapons, ammunition and upgrades. Currently Tara was helping Garrus pick out a new sniper rifle but she had been keeping an eye on Kaidan the entire time. Well, more like she had been checking him out the whole time. She couldn't help it, he looked like a tan warrior god. Kaidan finally purchased the upgrade for his omni-tool and Tara breathed a sigh of relief when the woman did not follow him to the bench a few feet away from her and Garrus. Kaidan was too busy installing his new upgrade so he did not notice Joker hobble over to him and sit down.

"Wow Alenko, I'm impressed." Kaidan's head shot up confused.

"What are you talking about?" Joker nudged him with his elbow and pointed to the kiosk Kaidan had just been at.

"That woman was all over you!" Joker did not have to shout, he knew Tara could hear him since they were sitting only a few feet away.

"No she wasn't'. She was helping me pick out an upgrade."

"You are fooling yourself, Alenko. Women have been checking you out all afternoon. Right EDI?" Joker glanced to the side at the AI standing next to him.

"Since we arrived you have been appreciated by thirty-two different women, mostly human." Kaidan blushed furiously and Tara felt herself clench her teeth. She told herself to calm down, she had no right to be jealous since there was nothing between them right now. Though that was not for her lack of trying. His perfect ass grew more and more appealing as each day passed that she couldn't have him.

"I'm not sure that is accurate, EDI" Kaidan sputtered out, embarrassed.

"I am always accurate, Major." Joker laughed at Alenko's new red hue.

"There's no denying it, Kaidan. You got hot." Garrus coughed loudly, trying to cover up a laugh. Liara, James, and Tali joined them and took seats next to Kaidan and Joker. Tali walked over to Tara to show off her new Hurricane.

"Excuse me?" Kaidan looked supremely uncomfortable and he fidgeted restlessly. Tara tried to be interested in her friend's new shot gun but she was enthralled by the conversation the two men were having.

"Look at you! You've doubled your muscle mass in the past few years. Your arms are huge." Joker shot a glance Tara's way; an evil grin adorned his face. "I bet the women go crazy over you." Tara looked away pretending that she didn't care about the women interested in her former lover.

"Uh not really," Kaidan replied staring at Shepard. Joker snorted and patted the bigger man on the shoulder.

"Come on, Man. You can tell me. You've got several girls on the side don't you?" Liara smacked Joker on the arm lightly.

"Be nice, Joker," she admonished. "You are embarrassing him. Joker ignored her and turned back to Kaidan.

"You even got promoted to Major, that's got to be a babe winner." Tara had to admit that Joker had a point. She had been the one who outranked him aboard the SR1. But now that he was the superior officer she was seriously turned on. Sometimes it was nice to not have to be the only one in control. Tara had always loved it when Kaidan would show a dominant side with her in bed. Her face grew heated as she began to imagine him naked with his new muscles. She didn't realize Joker was speaking to her.

"What?" Joker grinned at her flushed face.

"I asked what you thought about Kaidan's promotion. He outranks you now."

_I think it's hot. _She blushed at her thoughts and started to reply something more appropriate but then she noticed everyone's open mouthed stares. Tara covered her mouth mortified as it occurred to her that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Joker had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched her turn the color of a tomato. Garrus could not hold back and started laughing quietly, Tali quickly joined him. Everyone else sat there in shock. Except for Kaidan, who had the smuggest smile on his face.

"Was that a joke, Shepard?" EDI asked. Tara nodded too embarrassed to speak and she smiled at the AI grateful to her for giving the humiliated commander a way out. Joker opened his mouth but Tara stopped him.

"First smart comment and I blow on you and break every bone in your body." The pilot sat back in mock shock. He looked at Kaidan.

"Did you hear that, Major? Your subordinate officer just threatened me. I would insist that you punish her but I think she would enjoy that." Tara's mouth dropped in surprise at Joker's audacity. The rest of the crew snickered quietly.

"Alright, laugh it up people. You are all on KP duty for the next week." Moans and groans ensued but Tara would not budge. They left the markets and headed back to the Normandy, Tara walked drag. Kaidan moved to the back and elbowed her in the side. She glanced at him and he leaned in whispered in her ear.

"I think you're pretty hot too." She smiled back at him and felt hopeful for the future for the first time in a long time.


End file.
